TRON: Clu's betrayal
TRON: Clu's betrayal is a fan-fiction story about Tron written by Colmyo. The story is: 1983 ---- "Just one more line... there!" Kevin Flynn had created the grid. He copied Tron over and created Clu as helpers. He was happy at his creation. "Now to test it out." He activated the digitizing beam, which sent him to the digital utopia. Clu and Tron were very happy to meet Flynn. Tron and Clu walked away with Flynn as he told them stories about the real world and the old system. ---- 1984 Clu was working with Tron to create a fourth generation Light cycle. They looked at the third generation Light cycle. They both worked hard for about six cycles to create this Light cycle. Then they copied it and sent it to all batons. The new light cycle was done. Clu, at the time, was taking System Monitors and making them sentries. A few of them helped on the creation. Flynn, at the time, was taking care of Sam, his son who would grow up to be the savior of the Grid. Tron was heading off to the games, while Clu waited for Flynn's arrival. ---- 1985 Flynn finally had re arrived in the Grid, happy to see Clu and Tron again. He saw the new Light cycle on display, but also noticed the new Light Ribbon. The sea of simulation was bubbling up, when a program came up. Flynn named them ISOs. Clu left at the arrival of them, because he knew what might happen with them. ---- 1986 Sam, now three, missed his mother very much. She had died in a fatal car wreck in 1985. Kevin was going to the Grid to check on the ISOs instead of Clu and Tron. Tron didn't mind but Clu was angry. He decided that the ISOs must be destroyed. "But Clu, Flynn ordered us to not mess with them until further notice." Tron was trying to make Clu understand that ISOs are a miracle. Clu came up with Black Guards, and took his sentries to make them. They used an ISO to create them. ---- 1987 Black Guards, having been created, and in Beta stage, were after Tron and he tried to warn Flynn about Clu. Tron never made it back until 1988. Flynn thought he had been derezzed, and was angered at this. He tried to remake Tron, but only created disaster. This "Disaster" was more Black Guards. Clu captured TR2N and made him a Guard. ---- 1988 Tron had finally escaped the Black Guards, having had his arm derezzed. Flynn had no time to worry about it, and quickly repaired it. Clu gave an ISO named Jalen an upgraded disc after winning the tournament, and it made him into the monstrous virus, Abraxas. Clu pretended that he didn't know of it or about it. The black guards were finished, and Clu met more ISOs, which he destroyed. He poisoned the sea of simulation to stop them from being created ever again. ---- 1989 Clu changed his suit and went rogue. He destroyed all but one ISO and Abraxas was killed by Anon, a prototype system monitor. Clu went to ask Flynn and Tron, "Am I still to create the perfect system?" And Tron told Flynn to go, for he would defeat Clu. He defeated the guards, but Clu left him for dead and made him Rinzler. External Links The TRON Wiki Category:Colmyo's Creations Category:TRON Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction